


Counting Game

by LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys/pseuds/LetsGoBeTheGoodGuys
Summary: One-shot inspired by a scene in episode 14x17 - "Game Night".When they were kids, Dean invented a counting game to help Sam calm down from his nightmares.





	Counting Game

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr which is also @letsgobethegoodguys

Dean woke to the sound of Sam gasping. He sat up quickly, reaching out in the dark. They were just old enough that John didn’t like them sharing a bed anymore. But every once in awhile, they would stumble into a hotel room exhausted and not bother with a cot. Tonight was one of those nights.

Dean could see his brother’s silhouette against the pale moonlight streaming in through the hotel room window. Sam was sitting upright, his chest heaving. Dean put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. Sam was shaking.

“Hey, you okay?” Dean’s voice was hushed. He didn’t want to wake John in the other bed.

Sam turned towards his brother and Dean opened his arms automatically. Sam tucked his forehead against Dean’s shoulder and Dean felt his little brother’s tears soaking into his t-shirt.

“Was it a nightmare?” Dean asked. He felt Sam nod against him as he continued to let out hiccuping sobs.

“Shhh, shhh,” Dean soothed, stroking Sam’s hair.

Sam’s breathing wasn’t evening out. Dean frowned and gently pushed Sam away from his chest, but he still held Sam’s shoulders tightly.

“Let’s play the game, okay?”

Sam nodded, tears dripping off his chin.

“Deep breath,” Dean coached. “One.”

Sam took in a shaky breath. “One,” he repeated.

“Good,” Dean said. “Two.”

Another breath. “Two.”

They counted all the way to ten. Sam’s crying had stopped and his breathing was back to a normal rhythm.

“Better?” Dean asked.

“Yeah,” Sam said quietly. “Thanks, Dean.”

“What are big brothers for?” Dean asked with a smirk.

The brothers settled back into bed. And if Sam snuggled close to Dean, pressing his forehead into Dean’s arm, and if Dean stroked his little brother’s hair until Sam fell asleep, no one needed to know.

Dean would always put Sam first.


End file.
